


Ten Reasons Why Ant Had A Hard Day

by timetofly



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec gets a buzz out of making Ant's day hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Reasons Why Ant Had A Hard Day

 

1\. Ant sat in the car as it waited outside Dec’s house, his heart gave a thud as the front door opened and Dec appeared, bag on his shoulder and newspaper folded in his hand. He climbed in to the car with a bright “morning” and dropping his bag on the floor settled in to his seat. As their driver manoeuvred the car on it’s way Dec opened the newspaper at the back page and leaned across to show Ant a Newcastle Town article. Ant took the paper and began to read, as Dec sat back upright, one eye on the rear view mirror checking the newspaper was blocking any eye line, he rubbed the heal of his right hand across the soft bulge in the front of Ant’s trousers. Ant jumped, inhaled sharply and turned quickly to look at his “best mate” but his best mate was feigning innocence and didn’t turn to look back. A very quiet chuckle the only clue it had ever actually happened.

2\. Filming on location was often rather unglamorous. Today the entire makeup department was crammed into one tiny trailer, cosy to say the least, but the lads weren’t bothered. They sat side by side cracking jokes and making eye contact in the mirrors as their hair was done and faces powdered. “Hang on” Dec suddenly said, holding up a hand, “loo break”. He hopped from his chair and, instead of squeezing past the makeup girls, he placed both hands on Ant’s thighs giving them a friendly rub. Smiling in to his mates’ eyes and making sure to rub his soft cock across his knees, he edged his way thorough the tiny gap between Ant and the shelf in front of him. Not missing the flare of Ant’s pupils and nostrils as he did so.

3\. It was well known amongst all present that the lads were prone to laughing, messing up lines and generally needing to do pre-recorded stuff a hundred times over. Live they were amazing, pre-recorded they never seemed to get the hang of. When Ant fluffed a line for the 7th time and burst out laughing Dec’s giggles were remorseless. Tears in his eyes he fell against his partner, face tilted up just under his jaw. Laughing until he could hardly breathe he made sure to have enough breath to send a current of warm air across the very sensitive spot just below and in front of Ant’s ear. Ant visibly flinched at the shock that ran directly from that spot to his balls. He delivered the line perfectly next take.

4\. “One more time, please lads.” They turned and walked back the twenty paces they had just taken. Dec fell in step directly behind Ant, turning to look over his shoulder he called back to the director “Sorry, I’ll get it right this time”. Ant stopped as he reached the start mark. Dec still looking over his shoulder didn’t and walked straight in to Ant’s back. Grabbing his friend’s waist to steady himself and laughing at his own clumsiness he made sure a hard grind against Ant’s arse looked to everyone else like he was catching his balance. Ant turned crossly, then laughed loudly and knowingly at the oh so innocent grin on Dec’s face. 

5\. Lunch at last, it had been a long morning, and for Ant things had been a bit hard at times! They sat together, tucking in to sandwiches and tea happily bickering about the football they’d watched the night before on telly. Ant showed a replay on his phone to make his point, Dec refused to back down and tried to grab the phone. Ant held it at arms length away from Dec who leaned across him in an attempt to reach it, as he did he casually slid a hand down the very top inside of Ant’s thigh nudging his balls and rubbing against them as sitting up he slid it back out. Ant’s gasp caught in his throat. “Dec, stop! You’re killing us today, man!” he muttered, Dec laughed.

6\. Afternoon filming started with them sitting on a park bench. Ant felt fairly safe from Dec’s teasing, there were people watching from most angles and no movement needed, he’d be fine. As they sat waiting for lights to be adjusted Dec stretched, yawned and dropped his arm across Ant’s shoulders, knowing what was coming didn’t stop the quiet groan that escaped Ant’s mouth as Dec's thumb grazed the same spot by his ear that he’d blow on earlier, and sent the same shock straight to Ant’s balls. He gave a laugh that was more of a huff and mumbled, “Just wrong Decky, just wrong.” Dec’s roar of laughter was so loud it made several of the crew jump. 

7\. “That’s a wrap!” the entire crew welcomed the words. Ant and Dec turned to hug each other as they always did at the end of a shoot or act. Patting each other on the back and congratulating each other on a good day’s work. “I need you to fuck me raw” Dec whispered directly in to Ant’s ear. Ant’s cock jumped, it had been semi hard on and off all day but those words, whispered so close against his skin, were too much. Just about all of his blood rushed downwards with a steady throb. He closed his eyes, groaned and made a quick exit. Dec’s grin was decidedly smug.

8\. Back in the make up trailer Ant was already in his chair having his makeup removed when Dec arrived. Ant moved his knees back as far as he could which wasn’t far at all, he knew what was next. Dec didn’t let him down. Squeezing through the tiny gap between Ant’s knees and the shelf again, again rubbing against his knee, this time he stopped right in front of him. “You left quick” he grinned just a bit too close to Ant’s face, holding on to his thighs just a bit too high. Ant laughed, he tried not to but couldn’t help it. Patting Dec’s cheeks he chuckled “bloody idiot”.  
“You love it” Dec quipped back as he turned and dropped in to his own seat.  
“Just as well!” Ant laughed. The make up girls shared a grin. Ant’s frustrated cock twitched, his balls ached.

9\. Ant anticipated the journey home with a mild concern as to what Dec would do to him next and a lot of aching in his crotch. His cock had been up and down like a bloody lift all day and he was feeling very horny. As they settled in to their seats both men turned to look at each other. Dec’s grin was infectious as always and Ant retuned it, shaking his head as he did. “It’s been a hard day” he commented, straight faced. Dec burst out laughing, “yes, on and off” he giggled back, “ I enjoyed it a lot. Where’s that newspaper?” He knew full well it was on the seat on the other side of Ant. He leaned across to pick it up, his face an inch from Ant’s, looking straight in to his eyes.  
“I know.” Ant blinked then let his eyes drift down to the bulge in Dec’s jeans as he sat back in his seat, “Are you coming in mine when we get back?”  
“No, you come in mine if you want”.  
Ant swallowed, “ok” then, for the benefit of their driver, added, “we’ll get a Chinese.”  
Dec raised his eyebrows in mock horror and pulled a shocked face “really?”  
”Takeaway” muttered Ant.

10\. The front door closed behind them with a deep click, Ant reached back and turned the lock. His cock rock hard, dribbling, throbbing. His balls tight and aching. He stepped towards Dec trying to use his extra height to look intimidating. Dec grinned and backed away a couple of steps. Finding himself against the hall wall he lifted his chin and met his lovers eyes. “What?” he asked with an innocence that should have been impossible for someone who was so filthy in private. Taking one of Dec’s wrists in each hand and twisting them behind his back Ant stepped in close grinding his hardness roughly against Dec’s. Ant spoke slowly, through gritted teeth, eyes blazing with passion, carefully annunciating each word “I. Have. Had. A. Very. Hard. Day. YOU DECLAN. Are. About. To. Make. It. Soft. Again.”  
Dec raised his chin a little higher and whispered “please”.


End file.
